The Lost Soul of a Warrior (Revised)
by Dark Nights Bring Darker Days
Summary: Gohan isn't taking his father's death so well and yet no one seems to notice. Will he make it through without the World's Greatest Hero or will his father's absence turn him in the World's biggest threat, a threat not even Goku can handle.
1. Broken Hearted

**The Lost Soul of a Warrior**

A young boy sat on the cold, hard ground that had once been the home to the Cell games. Now four years later this very spot still held much meaning, for not only had the games taken place here, but he sat in the very spot his father had stood just before he had sacrificed himself for the good of the Earth and his son.

"I don't get, Dad, I really don't. Mom needs you, Goten needs you and I...I still NEED YOU!" Gohan cried out as tears of pain, hurt and angry slide down his pale face.

Gohan continued to let the tears fall, after all though crying like he was made him feel weak at times, he knew that no one would bother to come looking for him out here for just like him, this place held too many bad memories and no believed Gohan would return to a area that held nothing but pain.

"This is all your fault, Dad, you know that? It's all your fault. If you had just returned everything would be fine; we would have all been a family, Mom, Goten, You and Me. Now you're gone and never coming back. I killed you Dad, I'm sorry. I took Goten's dad and Mom's husband away; it's all my fault, all my fault." Gohan screamed out into the empty landscape, as tears began to fall like a river down his face.

The young warrior body was shaking as he cried, for he lost his control. The emotions that surged through his body were no longer his, but the emotions of a monster. Finally a minute later, the tears stopped flowing and Gohan got to his feet, though his body was still shaking though with new felt excitement. Reaching into his sash, the teen pulled out a small sliver case containing a small, black handled razor blade. Pulling out the blade, he couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of what was to come.

"You see Dad; this is also your fault. You turned me into the monster I have become." Gohan yelled again, as he yanked both the sleeves of his gi up, reveling hundreds to thousands of both fresh and old wounds as well as tons of scars.

Gohan glanced over both arms, before choosing the perfect spot over an old scar on his left arm that stretched from his wrist to halfway up his arm. A cynical smile plastered on his face.

"This is for you Dad, and all the pain you caused me." Gohan called out, as he took the blade and ran it over his arm, causing blood to pour from the self-inflicted wound. Again and again, Gohan ran the blade across his arm till he had five identical cuts running parallel up his forearm.

Instead of dropping the blade then and there, Gohan then repeated it on his other arm, again leaving five parallel cuts up his forearm. The blood pour down both his arms, much like the tears had done down his face, but it didn't seemed to care one bit, actually the teenage boy seemed to enjoy the sight of all the blood.

"You know Dad, maybe one day this will kill me and if it does, you don't have to worry because I wouldn't be joining you in other world. Nope, I'll be going to HFIL where I belong. After all you must think so too, I mean it's not like you want to be with me, now do you?" Gohan laughed, before blacking out.

-DBZ-

Hours passed and the sun had long since set below the horizon when finally Gohan awoke. Dazed from blood lose the half- breed Sayian, tried to stand up only to only fall on his back again.

"What...what happened?" The teen questioned, as he finally made it to sitting position, though a quick glance at his arms gave him the answer right away.

"No...Not again." Gohan nearly yelled, mentally cursing himself. "That's the third time in the past two days."

Gohan continued to look at his arms when suddenly it hit him, the sun was no longer out but the moon was.

"Crap, Mom is going to kill me." The half- Saiyan cursed out, before jumping to his feet and taking to the air.

"I don't even know what happen, all I remember is a wave of blame hitting me and then waking up in the middle of nowhere, nothing else. But Mom isn't going to believe that so I guess I have to lie again." The teen mentally noted. "After all, how do I explain all the blood?"

Gohan landed just outside his house; taking a deep breath the half-breed opened the door to find no one home. Flipping on the kitchen light he noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table.

- Gohan

I brought Goten over to Bulma's to play with Trunks and we are going to spend the night. There are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry.

Love,

Mom

Sighing with relief, Gohan couldn't be happier after all that means for once he didn't have to lie about where he had been or the blood all over his clothes. Willingly Gohan climbed the stair to his room and laid on the bed for a moment, not wanting to do much more. Slowly the teenager's eyes began to close, but he jerked them open.

"I can't sleep yet." He scolded himself, "What if Mom comes home and finds me in these clothes, she'll flip and hounder me with question I have no answer to."

Nearly prying his tried body from the bed, the fifteen year old grabbed a clean pair of boxers and stepped into his bathroom.

-DBZ-

The hot water hit Gohan's body like a ton of bricks for on impact it relaxed his tired body, nearly bring him to his knees. Though the comfort was short lived for as soon as the hot water came in contact with his wounded flesh the relaxing feeling was instantly replaced with pain. Not wanting to stay under the water any longer than necessary, the teen quickly washed both his hair and body, riding it of any blood and/or dirt. Once clean, Gohan quickly shut off the water and used his Ki to dry himself before pulling on his fresh pair of boxers.

Once in his room, Gohan pulled on a long sleeved, red tee-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants before falling into bed and letting sleep take over him.

-DBZ-

_"You know Gohan, you really are a disappointment." A voice laughed out._

_"Who, Who are you?" Gohan asked unable to see anyone._

_"Wouldn't you like to know, it's just too bad you can't see what is right in front of you, now can you?" The voice laughed again._

_"No, I can't it's too dark in here, so tell me who you are before I get angry" Gohan yelled._

_"I not afraid of your anger there Gohan, I'm really not. For you see I know what you are capable of doing after all I have known you since birth, which is a shame since you don't seem to know who I am and yet where closer than you know. But I don't have time to explain right now so Gohan, I'll be seeing you, and next time we meet you might actually know who I am, till then remember I'll be watching you." _

-DBZ-

Gohan awake in a cold sweat, tangled in a mess of sheet and blanket. Though his mind was not focused on that nor the fact that the clock near his bed was reading 1:38 am. No, the teen was only focused on that of which the mysterious voice had said. A voice that he had heard many times before yet still had no clue who this person was, or what they wanted. Too tired to think any longer, Gohan's eyes closed and he fell back into a deep sleep, this time with no voices nor dreams to bother him.

* * *

A/N: For those of you have read The Lost Soul of a Warrior, I have reread it and realized it was a horrible, simply put. So i finally decided to redo it and well hopefully you guys all like this one better, after all there is a lot to come. Now lets see who you all think the person is that is bother Gohan. Leave your answers in the reviews and as always** please read and review, **though I kind of hope you read the story if you are reading this. Well goodbye for now **:)  
**


	2. Something has Changed

The sun was beginning to rise above the horizon, as the teen began to stir. A moment later the Saiyan hybrid's eyes flew open just as his stomach let out a loud growl. Sitting up, Gohan let out a yawn nearly as loud as his stomach growled.

"I guess going to bed without eating first was a bad idea." Gohan laughed, as his stomach growled again.

Climbing out of beg, the teen half-breed threw on his old purple gi, with a red, long sleeved undershirt, before heading downstairs. Once downstairs, the smell of pancakes and syrup took over his nose. Following the smell, Gohan got a big surprise as he walked into the kitchen.

Sitting on the table in front of him was a giant pile of pancakes completely covered in syrup. There was so many pancakes that they could feed a small army of men, which caused Gohan to smile.

"I hope you're hungry, Sweetheart" Chi-Chi called to her eldest son, from behind the large stack, "Because these are all of you, since Goten isn't here."

The eldest Son boy nodded before taking a seat at the table, but once he was seated his mind was no longer focused on the food in front of him.

"Well good morning there Gohan, I bet you weren't excepting a visit from me so soon, but I was wondering something. Have you figured out who I am yet?" The mysterious voice chuckled.

"No, I haven't, but you better leave me alone." Gohan mentally growled.

"Now why would I do that, I mean come on we're friends or at least I'll like us to be. After all we're already closer to each other then you know, but don't worry if you want to me to leave you alone, I will, but only for now." With that said, the voice disappeared.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled for about the tenth time.

"Hu?" Gohan finally answered, looking up towards his mother.

"I asked if you are okay, I mean you haven't touched your breakfast yet." Chi-Chi answered.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the project I told Bulma I would help her with." Gohan lied, before digging into the giant plate of food before him.

Ten minutes and an army size mountain of pancakes later, the Half Saiyan was finished eating. Smiling, he stood up from the tabled.

"Thanks Mom, that was good. Now I think I'm going to get some studying done. Call me if you need anything."

As her eldest Son walked pass her towards the stairs, Chi-Chi couldn't help but stand there confused. "Something must be wrong, he has never willing went to study before." Chi-Chi mentally replied.

-DBZ-

Nearly two hours had passed and the anxiety was finally get to Chi-Chi, for she hadn't heard a sound from her eldest's boy and without Goten around it was too quiet. Unable to take any more, Chi-Chi poured a large glass of apple juice and carried it up the stairs.

Standing outside Gohan's room, she couldn't actually believe what she was seeing. For in front of her son, he had his science book open and was actually reading it, well sitting on the right side of the desk was a pile of completed work.

"Wow Gohan, I'm impressed. You been working hard and look at all the work you have gotten done." Chi-Chi said, as she sat the apple juice down, "Well then I guess I'll get out of your hair, so you can finish. When you are done you can head over to Bulma's if you like, I know she still waiting for you to help her on that secret invention."

"Mom?" Gohan called, as Chi-Chi started out the room.

"Yeah, what is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well I was just reading about how plants make their own food, and well I was thinking wouldn't it be cool if we could do that?" Gohan replied.

"I don't know if it would be cool or not, but it would defiantly be helpful. After all our grocery bill would go down, now wouldn't it? But then again what else would I do with my time, if I couldn't spend all that time making food for you boys." Chi-Chi answered with a small smile before finally leaving.

-DBZ-

A half hour later Gohan came walking downstairs, a pile of papers in his hand.

"Well Mom, I finished." He called, laying down the stack of papers on the kitchen table.

"Well then, you can head off to Bulma's if you'll like. Dinner should be done by the time you get back, oh and don't forget Goten. I think he has spent enough time over there for now." Chi-Chi answered, never taking her eyes off the food she was cooking.

"Okay Mom, Love you!" The eldest Son boy called as he ran out the door.

"Love you too, please be careful." Chi-Chi called after him.

-DBZ-

"Well I see you're on your way to Bulma's, how is she?" The Mysterious voice asked.

"She is fine, now what do you want?" Gohan growled.

"Nothing, I just want to talk. After all I remember the first time you meet Bulma, what was it like nearly ten or eleven years ago? You were so cute then what happen, Gohan? Oh, I know. You grew up and Daddy left you. Don't you get it Gohan? Your Daddy, he was jealous and angry. You have all the power, not him. He liked being the strongest and when you beat him, he couldn't take it and left. Goku, he liked it back when you needed him to be the hero, he liked that you were too weak and afraid to defend yourself. He was the hero and you took that from him, but you know what, Gohan? None of this is your fault, not even close. Think about it, when he first died that was his fault, he chose to. When the Saiyan's attacked the Earth and most of his friends were killed that was his fault as well, he was the one that was too slow. As for Frieza, think about it. He didn't come back for a whole year after that, and once he did what happen? You all learn of the androids that were to come, and had to train no stop. Don't you get it, Gohan? Your daddy, your hero, he liked to kick the tar out of you; he did it nearly every day for three years. You were too weak to fight back, but once you were he took off with no wish to ever return. Think about it Gohan, really think about it. But you don't have to worry about him now, for you have me now and I have always been here, and always will be. Sorry Buddy, you can't get rid of me and I promise one day, we will meet face to face but for now I'll be watching you, just like I always have. You may have never seen me, but I've been with you, watching and listening. I have always came to you when you need me, when thinks were really bad. You can trust me, like I trust you and Gohan; you don't always have to be the hero, its okay to be the villain. Well I let you go, since your here. Just think about everything I said, but I really want you to remember you don't have to be the hero, it is really okay to be the villain."

With that said the voice left and the door of Capsule Corp. opened.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter you may fine out who the person is that is invading Gohan's thoughts. Til then,** Please Read and Review. **After all the next chapter has been completed but wouldn't be uploaded til at least one review is received.


	3. Family First

"Well hello there, Gohan. What a nice surprise it is to see you today." The blue hair scientist greeted the young half Saiyan.

"Sorry about just randomly dropping by." Gohan answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, Kiddo. I knew you were coming the whole time." Bulma laughed.

"Mom called, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, besides it's a good thing she did because now we can get started on that project I need your help with." Bulma answered.

"What is this secret project we're going to work on, because Mom wouldn't tell me anything?" Gohan asked.

"You'll see Kiddo, but first I need to know, are you carrying any metal on you?"

Gohan felt each of his pockets, before moving to his sash. Reaching inside he pulled out the metal case, containing his blade.

"Only this" He answered, showing the scientist the mental case he was carrying.

"Why do you carry that around for, I mean what does a fifteen year old need a pocket knife for?" Bulma questioned.

"Do you have any idea how mess people can be, and how often poor animal get stuck in netting and other things left around by the careless? I use this to cut out animals that are stuck in netting or plastic, because it doesn't scare them like a ki blast would." Gohan lied.

"Oh I see, well that's very nice of you." Bulma praised, "But for now you can leave on my desk and follow me."

The duo walked through the science part of the building to they came to a large elevator.

"You see Gohan; up here is where the blue prints are design and small inventions are made. The basement, which is where we are going, is where the bigger inventions are made. Such as the spaceship your father used to get to Namek, it was build down here first and then moved above ground to where the finishing touches were added."

"Actually Bulma dear, Goku's spaceship never got the finishing touches added for he launched it before it could be finished." Dr. Brief laughed.

"Well you get my point don't you, Gohan?" Bulma asked, causing the half-breed to nod.

"Good, now I know you want to know what the secret invention is, but first I want you to build me this." Bulma continued, as she stopped in front of a pile of what looked to be junk to a normal being, before handing Gohan blue prints. "Everything you need is right here; you can start when you're ready."

Looking at the stuff in front of him and the blue prints Bulma had given him, the teenager had no clue what he was going to be building.

"Bulma, what is it that I'm actually building?" Gohan questioned.

"You'll see when it is finished; just follow the instructions on the blue prints. I bet you'll even figure it out before you get half way through" Bulma answered, giving the teen a positive smile before walking away.

-DBZ-

Nearly an hour passed before Bulma returned, to find Gohan nearly completed with his assignment.

"Looking good, Kiddo but it isn't done yet." Bulma laughed, as Gohan gave her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well you're going to paint it, aren't you? I mean it would look kind of silly for your Mom to be flying a jet copter that looks like nothing but odd metal. After all, all Capsule Corp. jet copters are painted yellow, though you can paint it any color you would like since you built it."

"So can I paint it purple, since that's Mom favorite color?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, after all what type of mother's day present would it be if it wasn't paint in her favorite color?" Bulma answered.

-DBZ-

Sweat slowly dripped from Gohan's face, as a small smile appeared. He had finally finished the present for his mother, and he had done it alone.

"Nice job, Gohan, though you really didn't have to go full speed well painting. I mean, you had plenty of time. All well, too late to complain now though, isn't it? So why don't we take it for a spin? I could drop you and Goten off in it, that way we're sure it flies correctly."

"Wait, what about the secret invention we were going to work on? Don't you still want some help?" Gohan questioned a look of confusion on his face.

"You really are your father's son, for this was the secret invention. I figured that since it was mother's day you should get Chi-Chi something nice, and well since she can't fly a jet copter would be the next best thing, especially one built by her own son." Bulma answered.

"I guess you're right, but you do you really think she will like it?" Gohan asked.

"Of course she will, after all it was a present from her son. Now let's get going, after all its Mother's day so you should be home with Chi-Chi.

-DBZ-

Nearly ten minutes later the trio was head on their way to Mt. Poazu, and excited smile on the youngest face.

"Gohan, do you really think Mommy is going to like the cookies I baked her?" Goten questioned.

"Of course she will, after all they're a present from you." Gohan answered, causing Goten's smile to grow bigger.

"You know Goten, your mom is really lucky because she has too great sons that care about her and love her a lot." Bulma called to the bouncing four year old.

"I know Auntie Bulma. Hey maybe you should have another kid, then Trunks can have a little brother and you would have two great sons too. What do you think Gohan, shouldn't she?" Goten answered, bouncing even more in his seat.

"I don't know Goten, a kid is a lot of work. Plus that's up to Bulma and Vegeta, and I doubt Vegeta wants another kid any time soon." Gohan replied.

"Gohan is right, two kids would be a lot of work and between Trunks and Vegeta I have my work cut out for me already." Bulma agreed.

"You know Auntie Bulma; I don't think Uncle Vegeta like kids very much because he is always grumpy when Trunks and I go around him." Goten stated, not realizing how close to the truth he really was.

"You know Goten, Uncle Vegeta gets grumpy whenever anyone is around him. I guess that's just him though." Bulma answered.

"Yeah but he is really strong, I don't think anyone can beat him in a fight, well except Bog Brother, because Big Brother is a lot stronger than him." Goten continued.

"You know Goten, your big brother isn't the only one stronger then Uncle Vegeta, right? Actually your dad, Goku, he was also stronger then Uncle Vegeta though not as strong as Gohan. But don't tell Uncle Vegeta that Gohan is stronger then him because I think he will get mad." Bulma replied.

"I know, he got mad at me when I told him that Big Brother could beat him in a fight and then went in his gravity room to train. I think he is just jealous though, after all Big Brother is the strongest in the world."

"Goten, where did you learn the word jealous? I mean I never heard you use it before." Gohan asked, his face slightly red with embarrassment at how his little brother was talking of him.

"That's easy Big Brother, I learned it from Trunks after all he is very smart and he knows lots of words. I think he is almost as smart as you and Auntie Bulma." Goten answered.

"Don't worry Goten, he will be one day and you know what? You can become very smart too, just like your Big Brother if you want to be." Bulma replied.

"No, I want to be just like Big Brother and became the strongest fighter ever, just like Trunks does. He said he would help me so one day we can beat Uncle Vegeta in a fight."

"I don't think Uncle Vegeta would like that too much, but I'll support you both all the way." Bulma answered.

"What about Big Brother, you will support him wouldn't you?" Goten questioned.

"Of course Kiddo, I'll support your big brother in anything he does, I always have." Bulma replied, give Gohan a small smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise that no matter what you, Gohan and Trunks want to do I'll support you all one hundred percent." Bulma answered.

"How about a hundred and ten percent?" Goten questioned.

"Sure Kiddo, a hundred and ten percent all the way." Bulma answered, trying to amuse the small child.

The rest of the fly home was quiet as the teen half-breed and the scientist became lost in their own thoughts well young Goten was content with watching everything out the window. Before the trio knew it, the jet copter was landing just outside the Son's small house.

"Nice job with this thing. That was one of the smoothes rides I have had." Bulma called as she handed the now capsuled jet to Gohan, before throwing out her own.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later." Bulma called, waving to the two half Saiyans as she start on her way.

A moment later Bulma's yellow jet copter stopped, "I almost forgot." She yelled, throwing a metal case towards Gohan. "You nearly left this at my house."

Catching it with easy the Half Sayian smiled, "What would all those animals do without you Bulma." He called.

"Well Squirt, let's get those cookie to Mom, shall we?" Gohan asked, turning his attention to his younger brother.

Walking into the house, the two brothers were faced with the delicious smell of their mother's cooking.

"Wow Mom, that smells good." Gohan complement as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well thank you Son, but what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you till dinner time." Chi-Chi answered.

"Well I finished early so we decided to return home, and I think Goten has a little something for you." Gohan answered.

"What is it Goten?" Chi-Chi asked, as she kneeled down in front of her youngest boy.

"Here Mommy, Happy Mother's day" Goten answered, passing the plate of cookie to Chi-Chi.

"Thanks you Son." Chi-Chi answered, setting the plate of cookie on the counter before wrapping her youngest in a hug.

"I made them all by myself, well Auntie Bulma's mom helped me put them in the oven and take them out." Goten answered.

"Well then, maybe I should hang them on the refrigerator." Chi-Chi replied.

"No Mommy, you can't hang cookies on the refrigerator. That would be silly." Goten answered, laughing.

"Well then, what am I going to do with them if I can't hang them up?"

"Easy Mommy, you eat them." Goten giggled.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Chi-Chi answered laughing.

"See Goten, I told you Mom would like them." Gohan said, smiling.

"And you were right, Big Brother. Now give Mommy her present from you."

"I would Goten, but I think Mom needs to come outside first. I don't think she wants to destroy the house." Gohan answered.

"Oh Kami, what did you do this time?" Chi-Chi answered, as she followed her two boys outside.

Once the small family of three was safely out door, Gohan handed his mother the capsule.

"What is this?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at the capsule in her hand.

"You have to throw it to find out, Mommy." Goten answered.

"Oh do I? Well then, watch out." Chi-Chi called as she threw the capsule and a jet copter appeared.

"Happy Mother's day, Mom" Gohan said, as Chi-Chi stood in disbelief.

"Oh my, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Chi-Chi asked as tear of joy filled her eyes.

"Big Brother built it all by himself, right Gohan?" Goten answered.

"Right Goten."

"I love it." Chi-Chi cried.

"That's good, because now you should have no trouble with the groceries any more. Plus its solar powered so you don't have to waste money on gas." Gohan answered.

"Then it's perfect, completely perfect, especially since it was built by my son." Chi-Chi continued to cry as she wrapped her boys into a hug.

"This was the best Mother's day ever." Chi-Chi said.

* * *

A/N: I know that it isn't actually Mother's day, but this part will play a big role in later chapter. For now simply **Please Read and Review.**

P.s. How many people want to see Goku return in a later chapter, leave your option in the reviews or vote now on my profile.


	4. Lost and Found

The sky was no longer its beautiful bright blue color that it was early, but now it was nearly black; for night had long since fallen over the sole house, sitting up in the mountains. Sitting on the roof of the small house, Gohan sat thinking as tears streamed down his face.

"Do I even have a dad anymore?" Gohan cried out, "For what dad abandons his family, the family he says he loves."

Gohan shook his head and wiped at the tears, "You know what Dad? I'm done. I'm not going to care about someone who clearly doesn't care about me."

The pain brewed through Gohan's heart as the thoughts continued to stir in his head. Finally unable to deal with the pain anymore, Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out the metal case from his sash and placed it on his lap.

"You know Gohan, that isn't a good habit you have there, Buddy." The mysterious voice laughed.

"How would you know?" Gohan snapped.

"Well aren't we feisty today, Gohan? You know I'm only trying to look out for you, after all, how many times have you blacked out due to the blood lost?"

"Shut up! That is not any of your business, so just leave me alone." Gohan growled.

"Leave you alone, for what? So you can kill yourself? Look at yourself, Gohan, look at all the cuts you made. How do you think your mom would feel if something happen to you, or how would Goten feel? Your mom already lost her husband; I doubt she wants to lose you too. Goten too, he lose a dad he never got to meet, does he really need to lose his big brother as well?"

"I guess you're right, but I don't know how to deal with the pain anymore. Dad, I mean Goku left and I don't know, all I know is I hurt, after all It's all my fault Goten has to grow up without a Dad, and that Mom no longer has a husband." Gohan cried out, as tears started welling up in his eyes.

"That's not true Gohan, it really isn't. Your dad chose to leave, he chose to stay dead. I thought we went over this. You're not a fault for your father's choices. Personally though, I think you made a good choice with get rid of Goku, after all he seems to hurt you more than anything."

"You're right, but can you stop calling him my dad, I want nothing to do with him anymore." Gohan answered, wiping away his tears.

"If that what you want then for now on he'll be nothing by Goku."

"Thank you, and Thank you for helping me. I guess though you can be annoying and I have never met you face to face, you are still a good friend." Gohan answered with a small smile on his face.

"I guess I could say the same thing about you. Well talk to you later for I have to go, but remember..."

"You'll be watching, I know. You tell me every time." Gohan answered, cutting the voice off.

"Big Brother, who are you talking to up there?" Goten called.

"What are you talking about there, Goten? I wasn't talking to anyone." Gohan answered, stuffing the metal case back in his sash before jumping off the roof.

"I heard you talking to someone, but I didn't hear anyone else. Who were you talking to?" Goten continued asking.

"I wasn't talking too anyone, Goten." Gohan answered,

"Does that mean you were talking to yourself, Big Brother?" Goten asked.

"Yes, Squirt. I was talking to myself. Now let's get you back to bed before finds you missing." Gohan answered, picking up his little brother and carrying him into the house.

Once in the house, Gohan carried Goten to their room and laid him down on the bed. Looking at his little brother, Gohan smiled.

"You know Goten, we're very lucky." Gohan stated.

"Why, Gohan?" Goten asked confused.

"Well you know how Dad isn't here right now, right?"

"Yeah he is in Otherworld, right? Because Mommy told he went there to save the Earth."

"That is right, Goten. Daddy is in otherworld, but he is always watching over us. That makes us lucky, for we have a Mommy and Grandpa who loves us and are with us, and a Daddy who is always watching over us." Gohan answered, though he wanted to cringe every time he mentioned the word dad.

"I'm glad Mommy and Grandpa love us so much, and that Daddy is watching us. It makes me feel good inside." Goten answered.

"Me too, Goten. Me too." Gohan answered, though he knew it was a lie, "Okay Squirt, get some sleep. I'll be in, in a few minutes."

Gohan walked out of his room and shut the door before running into the bathroom, and slamming the door shut before locking it. Once alone inside, Gohan reached inside his sash and pulled out the metal case and opened it. Grabbing out the black handled blade, Gohan stood there holding it in his hands with his eyes locked on the shiny part of the blade.

Rolling up the sleeve on his left arm, Gohan placed the blade against the skin and smiled slightly. He moved the blade slightly across his wrist, causing a small cut.

"What do you think you are doing, Gohan?" The voice yelled at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Gohan snapped.

"What do we go over earlier, Buddy? You shouldn't be doing this, think of your Mom and Goten. What would happen to them if you died?"

"I'm not going to die; I'll just bleed a little. It relieves my pain, so just leave me alone." Gohan continued to snap.

"It's going to do more than bleed a little. You were slitting your wrist; a cut deep enough there will kill you. Do you understand that? Cutting your wrist can kill you."

"I don't care if it can; I want this pain to go way. If cutting takes the pain away from me let me do it." Gohan answered, as tears began to leak down his face.

"Does cutting really help take away the pain, because it seems like you just keep doing it more. The pain comes back, does it?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Just answered the question Gohan, does the pain come back?"

"Yes it does, but what does that matter?" Gohan questioned.

"So what do you plan on doing, cutting more every time you hurt? You will end up killing yourself, Buddy. Believe it or not I don't want to see you kill yourself."

"Well I have no plan on killing myself, so you don't have to worry." Gohan answered, wiping at the tears.

"Then prove it, put the blade down and leave it. Stop cutting yourself." The voice nearly demanded.

"Why? It's not like you can do anything, so what is the point? Gohan questioned, a bit of a cocky smile on his face.

"I can do a lot more then you think, nor want to find out. Now put the blade away."

"Fine!" Gohan answered, taking the blade from his wrist and placing it in the case, "But what do I do now since cutting was the only thing that took the pain away."

"When you are in pain, do something to take your mind off like play with Goten. Believe it or not you are a great Big Brother, especially since you were willing to put yourself in pain to make Goten happy. You tell him story of the man who hurt you to make him believe a person he never met loves him. That's the best thing a big brother can do. Goten can help you, and I will too. Go visit Bulma tomorrow; she has some thing that will help you. For now, get some sleep, I'll be here if you need me."

Nodding, Gohan grabbed the case and unlocked the door before walking out of the bathroom to his own room, before lying down next to his sleeping brother. Sliding the desk drawer open, Gohan threw the case inside and closed the door before rolling over and wrapping his arm around the younger Half-Sayian.

"Good Night, and Thank you" Gohan said, speaking just about a whisper.

"You're Welcome, Gohan." The Voice answered.

"I have one question though, what is your name?" Gohan asked right before his eyes closed and he feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/n: Sorry this chapter was a bit late. I suffered from writers block, but its up now though it may not be the best chapter, sorry about that as well. The next chapter should be up in the next couple days. If its not up by Wednesday, you have my permission to blow up my PM as much as you want til its up because we don't want a six month gap between updates, now do we. Anyways** Please Read and Review**, Till Next time :)


	5. A Dream or Reality

Gohan rolled over and groaned, for his body and head was killing. A quick glance at the clock, the teen jumped out of bed before grabbing one of his purple gis and a long sleeve tee shirt and headed off to the bathroom.

The warm water sent a sweet relief to the pain in Gohan's head but not his body. Sighing, he shut of the water and stepped out of the showered, almost instantly the pain rushed back into the Half-breed's head. Dressing quickly, Gohan grabbed some pain relievers from the cabinet and popped them into his mouth, not bothering with water, before heading downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, the Half-Sayian smiled, for in his usual spot was a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast. Sitting down Gohan grabbed a piece of toast off the plate and bit into it, yet he couldn't seem to swallow it as his appetite disappeared. Just then, Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen a smile on her face that instantly disappeared as she rushed to her eldest son side, as she noticed how pale he looked as well as how red his eyes were. Even the half-breeds hair and onyx eyes were lighter than normal.

"I'm fine Mom, really. I'm just a little tired, since I didn't sleep to well." Gohan lied, trying to reassure her for about the tenth time.

"Well then, maybe you should lie down and take a nap. I think you could use it." Chi-Chi answered.

"No, I'm fine; I was actually going to visit Bulma, for maybe she has something to help me sleep." Gohan replied.

"Okay, but be careful and I love you" Chi-Chi answered, kissing her son on the forehead.

Nodding, Gohan stood up before giving his mom a small smile, "I will be and I love you too." He answered before walking out of the house and taking into the air.

"You're not just going see Bulma, are you? The Voice asked, as Gohan was nearly to the Lookout.

"No, I'm not. I want to see if Dende can help get rid of this pain, plus I haven't seen Piccolo in nearly a week, I want to see what he is up to." Gohan answered.

"Okay, but remember you really need to see Bulma, its important." The Voice answered.

"Why is it important? She doesn't need my help." The Teen questioned.

"I can't tell you yet, but you really need to go see her."The voice replied.

"Okay, if you say so." Gohan answered, landing on the Lookout.

"How you doing, Buddy?" Dende greeted.

"How's it going, Kid" Piccolo called, a hint of a smile on his fac.

"I'm good; I just want to see how you all were doing, plus Dende I was wondering if you could possibly help me. I wake up this morning in pain, and not even pain reliever would help." Gohan answered.

"I could always try, but I'm not too sure it will actually work." Dende replied, placing a hand on Gohan shoulder.

"How do you feel, Gohan?" Dende asked a minute later.

"Still in a little pain, but I feel better. Thank you, Dende" Gohan answered, with a smile.

"So what are you going to now, Kid?" Piccolo asked.

"Well I was planning on hang out with you guy for awhile, I mean if it's okay with you both." Gohan replied.

"Sure Kid, isn't like I got anything better to do." Piccolo answered.

"Yeah Gohan, It's been awhile since you been here." Dende called.

"It's was only about a week ago, I mean I see you guys all the time." Gohan laughed.

"Yeah, but it gets really lonely up here at times." Dende replied.

"I get what you mean; Piccolo doesn't always make the best company." Gohan laughed.

"Watch yourself Kid; I can still kick your butt." Piccolo smirked.

"Funny, Vegeta says the same thing all the time, but you can try if you would like." Gohan smirked as well.

Nearly twelve thirty, Gohan said his good bye to his two friends and headed towards Capsule Corp., feeling a lot better than before, as his spar with Piccolo calmed the pain in both his body and his head.

"Well that was fun, I have to start visiting more often" Gohan mumbled to himself.

Gohan arrived at a Capsule Corp. in no time, and was greeted by five year old Trunks tackling him to the ground.

"Hey Gohan, will you play with me, Pl...ea...se?" Trunks pleaded.

"I will I promise, but first I need to see your Mom." Gohan answered, ruffling Trunks' hair.

"Okay, well Mommy in the basement working on an invention. She told me to tell you that, if you stopped by." Trunks answered.

"Well Thanks you, Trunks." Gohan answered heading towards the basement.

Walking into the basement, Gohan smiled as he approached Bulma.

"Well isn't it nice to see you Gohan, seems like it's been forever." Bulma greeted.

"What are you talking about, I was here just yesterday." Gohan answered.

"I know, but It been forever since you decided to visit on your own. Anyways, I 'm going to go grab more coffee, feel free to look around and I'll be right back." Bulma answered, walking towards the elevator.

"Okay, why did you want me to come here?" Gohan asked, hoping the voice could hear him.

Instantly Gohan heard a loud chuckle and blacked out.

"You know Gohan; you really can't be that smart. I mean you're trusting a voice in your head, you must be crazy. You see Gohan; I took your father from you, which was something he wanted me to do. You think he just decided to leave when he did; well you're not even close. We had it planned, planned since the Cell games were announced. I was either to eliminate you and all the rest or he was going to leave. Goku never loved you, he never cared either. He wanted you to die, because he hated you with a passion." Cell laughed, before Gohan's eyes flew open.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Nearly a clone of Gohan asked. Though he was dressed in a green gi, and his hair was grey with white streaks, instead of Gohan's black hair.

"Who...Who are you?" Gohan questioned.

"My name is...", with that, Gohan passed back out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the late update, Microsoft word didn't want to work, anyway for those who have been waiting, next chapter is going to be worth reading. For now, **Please Read and Review**.


	6. Not Your Enemy

Gohan groaned, and open his eyes. His body and head was killing even more than they did when he first wake up. Sitting up, the half-breed looked around the room and instantly knew where he was, for he was laying inside a small, white painted room and hooked to machines. Across the room, sitting in a chair near the door sat a teenage boy. He was dressed in a blue jean jacket that covered a grey tee-shirt, and wore black, baggy jeans. He had grey hair with white streaks, and a blank expression on his face as he stared at Gohan.

Just then the door opened and Bulma walked in followed by Chi-Chi, who took off running towards Gohan.

"Oh Kami, I never thought you would wake up." Chi-Chi cried, as she hugged her eldest son.

"Can't breathe here Mom." Gohan choked out.

"Sorry Sweetheart, I'm just so glad your finally wake. You haven't been in the last three days." Chi-Chi answered.

"Three day, but it feels like I was only asleep for a few hours." Gohan answered, lying back on the bed.

"What happen Gohan? I left you alone for a minute and you were fine, I come back and you are neither alone or alright." Bulma answered.

"I don't know all I remember is hearing this weird, almost evil laugh before blacking out." Gohan answered.

"Well that doesn't help any, especially since you black out after though maybe a blood test will tell us why you passed out like that." Bulma answered.

"That's a good idea Bulma and then we can let him get some reset." Chi-Chi answered.

Bulma walked out of the room only to come back a moment later carrying a tray full with two vials, a butterfly-needle, alcohol pad and a bandage.

"Well Gohan, let's get this over with" She replied.

Gohan inwardly winced but nodded, for like his father he hated needles but was willing to take one when he needs to.

-DBZ-

"Okay, that should do it Kiddo" Bulma answered, "Now why don't you get some rest, you still need it."

"That's right Sweetheart, get some rest." Chi-Chi answered, kissing Gohan's forehead before walking out.

Gohan sighed with relief as the door closed behind them for he was glad to finally be alone.

"I love her to death, but Mom's constant screeching wasn't helping my head any." Gohan mumbled.

"I know what you mean; her voice can be really annoying." The kid answered.

Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin when the teen spook, causing the boy to laugh.

"You forgot I was here didn't you Gohan?" The boy called, still laughing.

"Actually I did. Who...Who are you?" Gohan answered.

"We'll get to that Buddy, but first how are you truly feeling and don't give me that "I'm feeling fine crap", because I don't believe that."

"You want the truth, fine. My body and head hurt a lot, like I just fought the biggest battle of my life." Gohan answered.

"I kind of figured they did, but I wanted to make sure I was right and I guess I was."

"Why would you figure that? I don't even know who you are." Gohan snapped for the pain was really getting to him.

"Relax Buddy; I'm not an enemy at least not to you. Believe it or not we're actually closer to each other then you know."

"Tell me what you mean by that, right now? I'm not in the mood to play games with you, and how do I know you're even real and I'm not still dreaming." Gohan yelled before a shot of pain ripped through his body.

"If I was you Gohan, I would relax since all you are doing is hurting yourself. I told you we would get to all that, but first I think you should get some more rest and we can talk about this stuff later. Actually I think everyone wants to know the answers to your questions, especially what happen to you, as well as who I am and why I'm here. Well I'll answer those questions just not now, not till you are better. But I'll tell you Gohan, I'm not an enemy, not to you. You need me, just like I need you. Now get some rest, I'm not going anywhere.

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes, falling almost instantly into a deep, unconscious sleep.

-DBZ-

"Well isn't it nice to see you again, Gohan." Goku laughed.

"It is, isn't Goku" Cell laughed, "I have seen you Gohan, since the accident. How are you doing Kid?"

"That's none of your business Cell, now what are you doing here." Gohan snapped.

"Well well, aren't you the feisty one Gohan. I guessed you get that from your father, now don't you." Cell chuckled, turning towards Goku.

"What do you mean Cell, that brat doesn't get anything from me. I never wanted anything to do with him; I actually never even wanted him and told Chi-Chi to get rid of him." Goku laughed.

"See Gohan, I told you. Your Dad didn't love you and wanted nothing to do with you." Cell continued to laugh.

"Well then Cell, you can have him. I don't want thing to do with him ever again. You hear me Goku, enjoy your life with Cell in HFIL." Gohan yelled, his body surging with anger.

-DBZ-

"Gohan...Gohan, wake up." The teen yelled, shaking the half-breed Sayian.

"No, I'm going to kill you once and for all." Gohan yelled out as he rolled over and threw out a punch that connected with the teen boy's face, sending him into the wall.

A loud crack echoed in his ears, as pain shot through the boy's nose. Grabbing at his nose, blood poured between the kid's fingers. He was far from excepting to be punched by the sleeping Half-Saiyan, especially as hard as he was.

A moment later the door opened followed by a worried Chi-Chi. She nearly screamed as she noticed all the blood pouring from the kid's face. Her mother instincts took over instantly, though she had no idea who the boy actually was. Helping the boy off the floor and into the chair, Chi-Chi disappeared only to return moments later with a bowl of warm water, a cloth, some medical tape and Bulma.

Bulma took the stuff from Chi-Chi and kneel in front of the teen. Moving his hands, Bulma nearly winced at the sight of boy's nose, for it was already black n blue and blood was still leaking from it.

Taking the cloth, Bulma dumped it into the warm water before ringing it out and laying it against the boy's nose and holding it lightly. The body winced it pain, but didn't say anything.

Nearly ten minutes later the blood stopped and Bulma finally got a good look at his nose.

"It's diffidently bruised alright, but it's not broken though it maybe sprained." Bulma answered, as she wrapped it in a bandage.

"There you go, you should be good as new in nearly a month." Bulma answered, smiling gently once she finished.

The boy nodded, and gave a small smile though not taking his eyes off the floor, for he didn't get how people who didn't know him could be so nice.

Just then Gohan's eyes flew up and he sat up panting, his body hurt like crazy. He look around the room till his eyes landed on the three people staring at him. Gohan blushed lightly, embarrassed at his outburst caused by a bad dream.

"Gohan, Sweeheart are you okay?' Chi-Chi questioned.

Gohan nodded and slid on to the side of the bed. He was tired of laying there, for unconscious or not he still couldn't sleep peacefully. The nightmares constantly were getting to him.

"Gohan are you sure you're okay to be sitting up, I mean I don't want you to pass out again?" Chi-Chi questioned, worried for her Demi-Sayian son's safety.

Gohan nodded. "I'm fine Mom; I can't lay in bed any longer or it will kill me." Gohan answered.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to retaliate but Bulma stopped her. "He's right; Chi, after all Gohan is Goku's son."

Gohan winced slightly when Bulma said that, but it went unnoticed by the two women.

"Well Gohan, why don't I get you something to eat then?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No thanks, Mom. I'm not hungry, but if you want to help me, can you please get me something to drink and find Vegeta, because I think we all need to talk?" Gohan replied.

Chi-Chi nodded and left the room, though she really didn't get why Gohan need Vegeta but she didn't question him.

"It's probably just a Sayian thing." Chi-Chi mumbled to herself.

-DBZ-

Once everyone was inside the room, Gohan turned to the teen.

"You said you would tell us who you are, now who are you?" Gohan demanded.

The teenager looked up at the Demi- Saiyan before glancing at each of the other people in the room, but remained quiet which angered Vegeta, who believed the teen was just wasting his time.

"Boy, you better answer the question before I decide to kill you." Vegeta threatened, forming a small ki blast in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The teen replied, stepping back a little.

"And why wouldn't I Brat? Your death wouldn't bother me any." Vegeta laughed amused.

"Be...because...you...you...would ki...kill ...Go...Gohan as...well." He answered, backing into the wall.

"What do you mean he would kill me as well?" Gohan demanded.

The teen took his eyes off of Vegeta and turned towards Gohan, looking him in the eye, "Because we are both one half of the same being."

Everyone mouth dropped open in shock and Vegeta's Ki blast went out. No one had expected that, not at all.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are me?" Gohan yelled, causing the teen to nod.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the answer to who the voice was. Next up is for everyone to learn about what happen to Gohan and what his other side has to do with it, plus I think he is going to need a name. If you guys want to, you can leave your choice of a name for him in the reviews or through PM and the one I like the most will be chosen as his name. Also I decided that this isn't actually a re due of the original story so I might change the name, I haven't decided yet though. Anyways **Please Read and Review ****:) **


	7. Another Demi-Sayian

"T-that isn't possible! How can there be two of you?" Chi-Chi asked, turning to Gohan.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything." Gohan answered, turning to the teen.

"Well actually it is possible, thanks to Bulma. You see thanks to one of her invention, it was able to split the two of us in two."

"You mean to tell me you not only trespassed into my lab, but used one of my inventions without me knowing!" Bulma demanded, stepping closer to the teen.

"No, it wasn't like that, you see since Gohan was already in there I just had to take over his body and make him do what I wanted. I didn't trespass honest." He blurted out, stepping backwards.

"So you mean to tell me, you didn't trespass, but instead took over Gohan's body and not only used but broke one of my inventions because of your own selfishness!" Bulma continued to yell walking even closer to the teen, till he was pressed against the wall.

"No...I mean Yes...I mean No, I don't know." The boy answered.

"Well you're lucky you are connected to Gohan, or else I'd let Vegeta kill you." Bulma laughed stepping back, causing the teen to sigh in relief.

"Don't think you are getting off that easy there Buddy, for you see since you are connected to Gohan that means you should be about as strong as he is, Right? So instead, you get to spend some time with Vegeta in the gravity room."

With that said Vegeta grabbed the teen by the shirt and dragged him out of the room, with a small smirk on his face.

"I don't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon, though I do think Vegeta is like this kid already. After all he can always use him as a sparring partner." Bulma answered.

"Yeah well that kid deserves it, after what he did to Gohan." Chi-Chi replied.

-DBZ-

Nearly two hours later the door to the kitchen opened reviling a beaten and battered teen, who was smiling all the same and a very battered, grumpy Vegeta.

"Oh my Kami, what happen to you, Vegeta?" Bulma cried, looking over her husband.

"That Brat happened." Vegeta snapped before stalking (more like limping) out of the room.

"All come on 'Geta, don't be such a sore loser, you big loser" The teenage laughed.

Vegeta stopped for moment and growled, but didn't say anything before continuing on his way, which cause the two women in the kitchen to laugh.

"You know, I would watch myself if I was you, for Vegeta doesn't like to take blows to the pride like that." Bulma laughed.

"Yeah well I think the Prince of himself is going to have to get use to taking blows to his pride, especially giving he is now only third best to two half Sayian!" The boy yelled out, hoping Vegeta would hear him.

"Wait, you mean you're half Saiyan as well!" Chi-Chi shrieked, causing the newly half-breed to cover his ears in pain.

"Of course, after all Gohan is a Demi-Sayian so that would make me one too" He answered, causing Chi-Chi to faint but luckily Bulma caught her, a

"I guess that makes sense, but why didn't you tell use this earlier?" Bulma questioned.

It's not like you really gave me time too, plus I figured you already knew, after all you sent me to go fight Vegeta."

"Yeah, well to be honest until I saw what you did to Vegeta I didn't believe you. I actually I thought you were a spy, who came to steal one of my inventions or maybe an enemy who came to destroy the earth, but not what you said you were." Bulma confessed.

"I guess it did kind of look fishy, especially since it took over three days of being held captive before I said anything, but that was because I wasn't sure how you all would react, plus I figured it was best to do it all at once instead of having to tell Gohan when he woke up since I don't like to repeat myself." The half-breed answered.

"I guess that make sense." Bulma agreed, "But you weren't being held captive."

"You all but locked me in a room with someone watching my every move, if that isn't being held captive I don't know what is." The Sayian half breed disagreed.

"Well how were we suppose to know you weren't a threat, after all do you know how many times a threat has appeared out of know where?" Bulma answered.

"Yeah but if I had been a threat do you think I would have cared about an unconscious Gohan but instead either killed him or escaped in peace?"

"I guess, but it is always better to be safe than sorry, besides I don't think we treated you that bad unless you would have rather spent three days in jail" Bulma replied.

"No I was treated just fine, and thank you."

"Thanks for what, didn't you just say we held you captive." Bulma laughed.

"Yeah well thanks for being nice and not calling the police, being here was a lot better than spending three day in a jail cell I guess."

"Yeah well I don't think it would have matter much anyways, especially since a group of police officers are no match for a Demi-Sayian, though it would be funny to see the look on their faces when they shot at you and you caught the bullets before escaping."

"But then I would be a want criminal and possibly have Vegeta, Gohan and all the rest after me. I would be dead and so wouldn't Gohan."

"Well then I guess it is a good think we don't work with the police then or else the world would be in trouble without someone to defend it now that Goku is gone and Gohan would have followed." Bulma chuckled, "Now why don't you go get cleaned up a bit and relax well I wake up Chi-Chi and we get dinner done, especially since the other Sayian hybrids are probably starving."

At the mention of food the Demi- Sayian's stomach let out a loud growl, causing Bulma to laugh even more.

"Well I guess you're hungry too, now aren't you Kiddo."

The teenager smiled and nodded, for he couldn't wait for dinner.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about another late update, major writer block but its up now. Thought it probably isn't too great thanks to the writer's block but I promise to make that up to you all. Anyways he still doesn't have a name yet because well I couldn't think of one so I'm still look for ideas, though I can't think of anything better my Co-writer from another story came up with one. Anyway till next chapter **Please Read and Review:)**


End file.
